


The Villain and the Princess

by Heart_Seoul_Soshi



Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-29
Updated: 2018-05-29
Packaged: 2019-05-15 06:47:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14785515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heart_Seoul_Soshi/pseuds/Heart_Seoul_Soshi
Summary: a short collection of one-sentence prompts





	The Villain and the Princess

**Author's Note:**

> from an anonymous request on tumblr

_**“Tell me that you love me”**_  
  
The door opened with a clatter, and there was Evie, the picture of beauty and grace even in her apparently flustered and slightly frazzled state.  
  
“Mal??  Mal, they’re saying you and Ben had a fight and you stormed off, are you—”  
  
Evie’s inquiry of “are you okay” was cut short by Mal, in the jacket she hadn’t touched for months, a backpack slung over her shoulder.  
  
“…Mal?  What are you…?”  
  
Evie’s second inquiry of “what are you doing” was cut short this time by Mal’s tears, streaming down her face, her barely-contained sobs. Evie crossed the room quickly, going to stand beside her.  
  
“…M, what is it?  What happened??”  
  
Mal shook her head, squeezing her eyes shut and letting the tears pool at the corners.  
  
“…Evie, I don’t belong here,” Mal cried, sticking some last minute things into her backpack.  
  
“…What? What does that mean? Where else would you—” Evie took closer note of the backpack, Mal’s ready-for-takeoff aura, the blonde hair of the new Mal clashing with the classic leather jacket of the old. “…No, you’re  _not_  thinking of…you can’t!”  
  
Mal shook her head again, seeming to cry harder. Evie reached her hand out, but Mal instantly flinched away from it.  
  
“…Mal, I don’t know what happened today, but it’s not worth going back to The Isle over. Just talk to me, tell me what’s going on.”  
  
“I told you!!” Mal snapped, her sharp tone marred by a teary sniff. "I don’t belong here in Auradon!  I’ll  _never_  fit in or belong!“  
  
"But you can’t go back to The Isle!” Evie was pleading. "After all these months you can’t turn around and take two steps back. There’s nothing for any of us back there, it’s all here in Auradon. The Isle is a dead end, and…and you just  _can’t_  lea—"  
  
“Tell me that you love me,” Mal suddenly said, looking straight at Evie with shimmering eyes.  
  
Evie blinked dumbly for a second or two, frowning in confusion before she got her wits back.  
  
“Of course I do, Mal, we all do!  We—”  
  
“ _No_ ,” Mal interrupted, taking a step closer to Evie. Another round of tears threatened to spill, she furiously blinked them back. "Tell me…tell me I don’t have to follow all the rules. Tell me I can be  _Mal_ , not some lady of the court, and that I don’t have to wear these stupid dresses and keep this stupid hair and these stupid  _pink_  nails!“  
  
”…M, I don’t understand where all this is coming from.“  
  
Mal desperately clasped Evie’s hands.  
  
”…Tell me I don’t have to stay with Ben. That I don’t have to change who I am for him and his life, Evie, please,“ Mal sobbed. "Just tell me that I have a home here with you, and I’ll stay. I’ll stay here, Evie, if only you…if only you tell me that you love me.”  
  
Evie’s eyes were wide, dazed, lost. And slowly, she pulled her hands free.  
  
Only to bring them to Mal’s face, brushing a thumb back and forth across her cheek and streaking the tears there.  
  
“…Evie…” Mal whispered.  
  
Her breath hitched when Evie’s lips were there, ghosting across hers. A brush, a hesitation that was more unsure than it was teasing, and Mal felt like her heart would stop.  
  
Then Evie was kissing her, her hands sliding from her face to curl tightly in her hair. Mal fiercely kissed her back, wrapping her arms around her and pulling her in. A second kiss followed, and then a third, and the fourth ended with a promise of a fifth.  
  
“…I love you, Mal,” Evie breathed. "Of course I do…I’ve  _always_ loved you.“  
  
”…Then I can stay,“ Mal trembled as she spoke.  
  
"You can stay. Here, with me. …M, I love you  _so_  much.”  
  
They fulfilled that promise of the fifth kiss, and soon enough they lost count entirely.  
  
“I love you too, Evie…” Mal murmured against her mouth.  "I love you too.“

* * *

_**"What did I say about letting ____ into the bedroom?!”** _

The doorknob twisted and swung the door itself open; Mal leaned into the bedroom with narrowed eyes, finding Evie looking entirely too casual on the bed with a book.  
  
“…Any particular reason I found a trail of hair leading up the staircase?” Mal asked.  
  
Evie sighed heavily and snapped the book closed, her “just act casual” charade over and done with.  
  
“Any particular reason you’re so darned observant?” she demanded, swinging her legs over the edge of the bed and standing up.  
  
“White hair on the brown carpet, not much of a challenge.  What did I say about letting that cat into the bedroom??”  
  
A tiny “meow” sounded from beneath a suspiciously rumpled section of sheets on the bed.  
  
“M, we’re petsitting.”  
  
“ _You’re_  petsitting,” Mal came all the way into the bedroom and closed the door. “I, on the other hand, wear a lot of dark, and would rather not spend the next week cleaning  _cat hair_  off of everything!”  
  
Evie pulled the pet in question out from under the covers, a perfectly white kitten with the clearest sky blue of eyes.  
  
“M.  Come on.  Look at this perfect little face,” she held up the tiny ball of white.  
  
“I don’t want to look at the face, I want the cat out of our room before—”  
  
The kitten mewed, and stretched its little body out in Evie’s hold with a yawn.  
  
“…Oh my  _god_ ,” Mal utterly melted, reaching her hands out in a wordless request to take the kitten.  
  
Evie smiled and chuckled as she passed him over, watching Mal press him close to her cheek in a hug.  
  
“So now you want to play with Marshmallow?” Evie teased.  
  
“ _Marshmallow_ ,” Mal gasped.  "You didn’t tell me his name was  _Marshmallow_!“  
  
"You wanted nothing to do with him when Dizzy dropped him off,” Evie laughed, coming in closer and scratching a finger under Marshmallow’s chin.  "…Mal?“  
  
Mal turned her wide and childlike eyes on Evie, catching her sly smirk.  
  
"M, do you want to adopt a kitten?”  
  
“…Yes please.”

* * *

_**" Why the hell do you want to sneak into a pool at 2 AM?!”**_  
  
Mal wasn’t particularly expecting the best of sleep; it was her first night in a new apartment, after all. The bedroom was strange, unfamiliar, unwelcoming with bare walls and towers of boxes looming around her. All things not conducive to a good night’s sleep. Not to mention the moment Evie decided to lean over her at some ungodly hour in the morning and softly poke her in the side until she woke up.  
  
Mal rolled over onto her back, opening her heavy eyes to find herself veiled by a curtain of hair as Evie stared down at her.  
  
“…E, my massive love for you doesn’t give you a free pass to wake me up in the middle of the night,” she groaned.  
  
“Middle of the morning,” Evie corrected.  
  
Mal let her head fall to the side so she could see her alarm clock, glaring red numbers shining a “1:58 a.m.”  
  
“E…” Mal groaned again, unable to believe it.  
  
“I can’t sleep.”  
  
“Join the club.”  
  
Evie settled onto her side, facing Mal.  
  
“I was thinking about how the apartment complex has a pool,” Evie said.  
  
“Yeah, which closes at nine.”  
  
Evie smiled.  
  
“Like you and I are strangers to breaking rules.”  
  
“Why the hell do you want to sneak into a pool at 2 am??” Mal asked.  
  
Evie smiled wistfully, even though Mal couldn’t see it.  
  
“Because it sounds a little romantic,” she told her.  "We’d have the whole place to ourselves, the moon is full, the stars are out—"  
  
“I can’t swim,” Mal interrupted.  "Romanticize me drowning.“  
  
Evie lifted a hand, absentmindedly brushing her fingers down Mal’s cheek.  
  
"Then how about a bath?” she suggested.  "Nice and warm…it’ll help us get to sleep.“  
  
"What you’re talking about involves us getting out of bed.”  
  
“Only to get back in it all rested and relaxed.”  
  
Mal wasn’t convinced, rolling away from Evie’s touch and curling up on her side with a sleepy grumble. Evie accepted the challenge, leaning over Mal’s shoulder and whispering in her ear.  
  
“We can have bubbles.”  
  
She both heard and felt Mal’s defeated sigh.  
  
“…Fine.”

* * *

_**“Will you stop taking my pillows??”**_  
  
Tuesday, Evie couldn’t find it, the extremely fluffy blue pillow she kept propped front and center against her other ones. It elicited a bewildered frown from her, but nothing more, she just assumed Carlos had made off with it for a bit when she’d left to make some outfit deliveries; he often noted how it felt like running his fingers through Dude’s fur.  
  
Thursday, one of her oversized sleeping pillows had gone missing.  Now, Evie  _knew_  Carlos wouldn’t have a need for that.  
  
“Mal?”  
  
“Hm?” Mal was on her bed with her history homework.  
  
“Have you seen my pillow?” Evie wondered.  
  
“What pillow?”  
  
“My  _pillow_ , the one I sleep on, it's—…Mal, the one you’re laying on.”  
  
Mal sat up, looking down blankly at the pillow underneath her.  
  
“This?  This one is mine.  Ours look exactly the same, remember?”  
  
“No, they  _did_  look exactly the same until I sewed a little ‘E’ on the corner of my pillowcase and an ’M’ on yours,” Evie pointed, and Mal did indeed see the calligraphy letter stitched onto the corner.  
  
“…Oh.  My bad.”  
  
Mal gave the pillow a yank and tossed it over to Evie’s bed, and Evie figured that was that.  
  
Until Saturday, when Evie came back from shopping in the city to find her big pillow again missing when she lobbed her bags onto the bed, and the day after that when she returned from an afternoon in the library to see Mal propped up on it with a book. Again and again, day after day, she had to gently (and as the incidents progressed, not-so-gently) remind Mal of what was hers. And one night, when a very exhausted Evie came through the door after an evening council meeting and saw Mal laying on the embroidered E pillow, hugging the smaller fluffy blue one close as she watched a movie, Evie snapped. She stormed over to Mal’s bed and snatched the little blue one right out of her hold, cranky and in no mood to keep repeating herself.  
  
“Will you stop taking my pillows??” she demanded.  
  
Mal raised an eyebrow at her.  
  
“…You okay?” she questioned, looking Evie up and down like she was a madwoman.  
  
“I’m fine, it’s just late, and I’m tired, and I’m sick of having to tell you to leave my stuff alone, you have your own perfectly good pillows sitting right here on your own bed!”  
  
Mal looked away, slowly shifting her gaze from her best friend to the flickering tv.  
  
“…Yours smell like you,” she quietly said.  
  
Evie stood there blankly for a second.  
  
“What?” she asked.  
  
Mal shrugged, making avidly sure not to look Evie in the eye.  
  
“You’re gone so much now, E.  I’m always here by myself.  And when I miss you…your pillows just help, that’s all.”  
  
Evie didn’t have anything to say for a moment.  
  
“…I guess I didn’t realize how busy I’d been…or that was the reason you—”  
  
“It’s okay,” Mal interrupted, reaching behind her and handing the other pillow back to Evie.  "Sorry.“  
  
She took her pillow back without a word, setting it down neatly on her bed before turning and wandering off into the bathroom to shower and change. When she returned, comfy in her pajamas, Mal hadn’t moved from her spot, still reclined back and watching tv. With a deep breath, Evie picked up her pillow, went over to Mal’s bed, and climbed up next to her.  
  
”…Evie?  What are you doing?“ Mal frowned.  
  
Evie curled up close beside Mal, hugging her pillow between them.  
  
”…Being really, really sorry.“   
  
"E…”  
  
Evie rolled over and rested her head on Mal’s shoulder.  
  
“You can take my pillows, Mal.  Whenever you want.”  
  
“Are you sure?” Mal laughed.  
  
“I’m sure.”

* * *

_**“Make me a promise…”**_  
  
Mal never would’ve imagined it a year ago, but dances at Auradon Prep were definitely a thing she could get used to.  
  
One year of King Ben’s reign, and Mal and the VKs joined the entire school in Belle and Beast’s castle, indulging in the celebration. Mal had at first spent a good chunk of the evening watching Jay and Carlos steer clear of the cheese soufflé but dive right into the pie and pudding en flambé, until Evie had stopped mingling and joined her at the buffet table.  
  
“So you think this is a "Congratulations” celebration or a “We Really Didn’t Think He’d Make It This Long” celebration?“ Mal teased, watching Ben shake hands with royals at the head of the ballroom.  
  
Evie laughed.  
  
"Oh come on, you know Belle and Beast had the utmost faith in Ben.  Everyone did.  Even you.”  
  
Mal shrugged, still teasing.  
  
“I don’t know, the kid’s pretty goofy.  I was sure he’d get eaten alive before the year was up.”  
  
“He’s got a good heart, that’s what’s important.  None of us would be here right now if it weren’t for him,” Evie said.  
  
Mal lifted Evie’s hand to her lips and pressed a soft kiss to her knuckles.  
  
“Some of us owe him more than others,” Mal smiled, eyes sparkling.  
  
The music picked up volume, and Mal easily led Evie out onto the dancefloor. They began to waltz in perfect rhythm to the song, Mal’s arm snugly around Evie’s waist.  
  
“Did I tell you I could get used to this?” Mal asked.  
  
“Who would’ve thought?” Evie giggled.  
  
They glided across the ballroom, expertly weaving in and around the other couples and dance partners swaying to the music and enjoying the party.  
  
Yes, the celebration was nice, being reminded of just how much they all belonged to Auradon was incredible, but Mal’s very favorite part of the whole night was just being by Evie’s side. Later in the evening, the music switched from ballroom to modern, and Mal had the unfortunate bad luck of turning her head just in time to see Beast busting out his “dad moves”.  
  
“Oh my god…” Mal stifled uncontrollable laughter and nudged Evie, drawing her attention over as well.  
  
Evie, on the other hand, looked just in time to see the former Queen Belle joining in with her “mom moves”.  
  
“Poor Ben,” Evie put her hand over her mouth to hide her laughter.  
  
“E, make me a promise,” Mal started.  
  
“Yeah?”  
  
“Promise that we will  _not_  be dancing like that when we hit that age.”  
  
Evie lowered her hand, showing the amazed smile beginning to spread over her features.  
  
“…Mal, you think about us like that?”   
  
“Like what?”  
  
“Like, in the future?”  
  
“…Well, yeah,” Mal turned a little pink.  "It’s always going to be you and me.  E and M, forever.“  
  
Evie slipped her arms around Mal’s waist, pulling her in for the warmest of kisses.  
  
”…Forever.“

* * *

_**"Take me away from here.”**_  
  
Blue had always been Evie’s color.  
  
Not black.  
  
Here, and now, wandering the empty corridors of the castle she’d spent her entire childhood confined to, there was already enough black hanging around in the air. Evie didn’t want to be wearing it, too. Things in the castle were all still perfectly in place, and really, it wasn’t much of a comfort.  
  
There were parts that she and her mother never even dared to venture for fear of not being able to find their way back, and that fear had suddenly returned to her life tenfold, only now it was here in a much broader sense. If Evie continued on down her path, she might never find her way back again. But if she stayed, here among the familiar halls and grand rooms, she would be safe. She wouldn’t get lost. She wouldn’t have to face the terrifying unknown ahead of her and live with the fact that there was no chance of ever coming back to her quiet and secure little world where most things still made sense. She could stay here. Everything would be alright.  
  
“E…”   
  
She heard Mal’s voice, felt Mal’s arm slip around her waist, but didn’t see Mal herself. Evie wouldn’t turn to look at her, she didn’t want to glimpse how her usual purple was replaced with black today as well.  
  
“E, you scared me.  I thought you’d gotten lost.”  
  
“…It feels like I have.”  
  
Evie had absolutely zero intention of speaking those words out loud, they had just…accidentally slipped out of their own volition.   
  
“You’re not lost,” Mal gently yet firmly said.  
  
Evie looked around at the sturdy stone walls, the high rafters, the corridors stretching endlessly in all directions.  
  
“She made me who I am, Mal…and now I'm—”  
  
“You’re Evie.  You’re still Evie.  Evie who was shaped by  _so_  much more than her mother alone.”  
  
“…I know that,” Evie said quietly.  "Or at least, I thought I did.  That I was more than what my mom said I was…or wasn’t.  It just doesn’t feel like that today, though.“  
  
"That’s only because it’s been a long day.”  
  
Mal laced her fingers through Evie’s and tried to gently tug her back down the hall with her, but Evie wouldn’t budge.  
  
“I’m not ready to go yet,” Evie told her.  
  
“…Evie, the castle is yours now.  You can come back to it anytime you want, but I think for now it’d really be better if we just get you home to Auradon.”  
  
Evie pulled her hand free, reluctant.  
  
“I just…everything’s coming back to me,” Evie sniffed.  "She taught me how to do make-up, she got me into sewing, she—"  
  
“Tucked you into bed every night?  Took care of you when you were sick?  Hugged you when you cried? No, Evie,” Mal gently said.  "…These aren’t the things to be reminiscing over.“  
  
”…But she was my mom, you know?“  
  
Mal slipped her arms around Evie’s waist and turned her so they were face to face.  
  
"I know,” Mal nodded.  She pulled Evie in, hugged her tight.  "You’re gonna be okay.“  
  
She could feel it, Evie beginning to tremble in her arms.  Mal tilted her head, brought her lips close to Evie’s ear.  
  
"Hey, I love you,” she said.  "You are so strong, and powerful, and you  _will_  be okay.“  
  
A whimper escaped Evie, and she buried her face in Mal’s shoulder, muffling the sound of tears in her voice.  
  
"Take me away from here…” she whispered.  
  
“Anywhere you want,” Mal whispered back.  
  
“…Let’s just go home.”  
  
Evie lifted her head, eyes watering like crazy until the first tear rolled down her cheek.  Mal reached up with her hand and brushed Evie’s tears away, kissing her where they fell.  
  
“You’ll be alright, E.  I love you  _so_  much,” Mal said again.  
  
“I love you too, Mal…thank you for being right here at my side.”  
  
“Always, Evie.  Always.”


End file.
